rebootedversefandomcom-20200213-history
Shit
Feedback/Th3 0n3 - Th3 0n3 is rude, aggressive, bold, and emotional. He can be very aggressive, sometimes abandoning people for the greater good of himself. Sometimes he can even kill when it isn't neccessary. Th3 0n3 thinks he isn't a good man himself, and has nothing to lose. Th3 0n3 cares about his teammates and friends more than anything. When Th3 0n3 gets invested in something, or has an emotional conversation with someone, he quickly rubs his head and wants to go, because in his mind, he can't trust anyone and can't get invested too much. When it's time to battle, Th3 0n3 unintentionally likes to make one-liners. But when he is really mad, he'll aim to kill you. Th3 0n3 curses a lot, without having to use like the f-word. He also likes to speak little words, big words annoy him. Th3 0n3 barely speaks with body language. Mig Stocker/Powerhouse - Mig is heroic, cynical, brave, and can be emotional in tough situations. When he is provoked, he tends to be at a serious level and can virtually do anything he wants to do or feels to do, using his powers or not. He feels as though he's gotten a second chance in life, as he almost died due to radiation and was healed just in time, now with the power to repay the world. He doesn't do well when others are upset or angry, and often reacts in the same way, or tries to cheer them up, as he is that kind of person. Whenever on a mission, or heading somewhere with his crew, he makes cynical and sarcastic jokes to lighten up the mood in combat. Mig can be taken to the extremes whenever he is extremely angry or frustrated. When he is, he uses his most powerful and quickest attacks and doesn't seem to care what happens to his foe, much like his friend Th3 0n3. He doesn't seem to talk about his family as much, as he doesn't feel comfortable doing so or doesn't have anything to say about them. T-Y/Tralior Yvetta/Tyler Yensen - T-Y is smart, calm, cool, a smartass, and quiet. Because T-Y has two personalities, he will sometimes change how he talks and what he says and what he does. If it's his Alien side, he will be cool and calm, he speaks through body language, and really does not talk too much. He tries to be neutral, but will pick a side if he needs to. If it's his human side, he will talk too much, he would have trust issues, and doesn't speak in body language, and uses big words. While his Alien sides likes to curse, his human side thinks hes above it, but likes to be a smartass and make people angry. When it's time for battle, his Alien side will kick in, most of the time. He is an expert weaponsmaster, he can use weapons like guns and swords expertly. While he may not be the best at hand-to-hand combat, his use of weapons make up for that. Faith Ferrari - Ferrari is smart, geeky, comedic, and sarcastic.